Lessons
by Zovid
Summary: Oliver needs to learn how to ride a skateboard, and who's the only one to help him? Lily but of course. ONESHOT


**Lessons **by: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

"ARG!" Oliver said as he slipped on Lily's extra skateboard and landed right on his rear end. Lily did her best to hold her laughs in; it was quite a funny site, watching Oliver fall from a skateboard. He glared up at her. "I quit. This is to painful and embarrassing. I say it again, I quit." Oliver said pushing himself back up to a right standing position and began to walk off. Lily's smile fell right off her face. She quickly came and caught up with him, grabbing on to his forearm. Tugging him back towards the skate park. She gave him the puppy dog pout, one she only used in case of an emergency. This wasn't exactly considered an emergency, but she wanted him to stay so she could help him and a part of her wanted to laugh at him some more.

"I'm sorry, just try again." Lily pouted once more, and Oliver sighed. He agreed as she grinned at him. No one could ever resist her puppy dog pouts. She slid the skateboard to him and he stopped it with his foot. "Just try and keep balance." She said as she came next to him as he stood on the skateboard. She held on to his hips as he held one hand on her shoulder. His other arm was used to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall. His body was somewhat turned towards her and someone what forward. He wobbled on the skateboard not having complete control over the board. He sighed hoping he could just learn how to ride it properly. He wanted to get somewhere from point A to point B. He hated bikes, skating sucked, and his motored scooter was broken. Skateboarding was his last option, and the only person who could help was Lily.

Oliver did his best to stay on the board. The two of them had been at the skate park since ten in the morning. It was almost five. "Okay, I think I got it…" He said as they both let go of each other and he was skating flatly. His eyes turned wide. "I'm doing it." He said as he put his foot down and pushed himself to go farther. He waved his arms around to get his balance. "Lily I'm doing it!" He piped excitedly. But a wall was coming into view, and Oliver's eyes were starting to get a bit wide. "How do I stop!" He yelled frantically as the wall came closer. He jumped and the board came in contact with the wall as his face came in contact with the floor. From a far Lily made a small sound of surprise.

"Oliver are you okay?" Lily asked worried, jogging up to him. He groaned and turned around, she heard him mutter how much he hated skateboarding. She laughed a little at him. Lily bent near him to help him up. "Are you okay?" He nodded and stood back up. He wiped the extra gravel off his face. "You want to try once more?" She questioned. He nodded and she smiled. For her it was fun teaching him how to skateboard, for him not so much fun as more like painful. Lily walked over to the skateboard and picked it up, handing it to Oliver. "Okay to stop you want to sort of lean back your weight on the tail of the board, whilst keeping your balance." Lily explained.

Taking the board Oliver once again tried to gain his balance and tried to skate board. For about a minute he was skating straight, god forbid he had to turn. Lily was jogging alongside of him and then ran faster and ahead. "Okay, when you get near me stop." She was about a good ten feet to fifteen feet away from him. He started to go faster and a bit more faster, and when he realized he was coming up close to Lily, he had decided now would be a good time to stop. So focusing on her words, he leaned back slightly and stopped. Too bad it went into a full on jerk, two feet in front of Lily. He was jerked forward and he landed right on top of her, knocking them both down to their feet. "Oliver!" She said a bit annoyed.

He blushed a violent red. It was a good thing she had a helmet on otherwise that would have really hurt for her. Oliver looked at Lily, and gave her a feeble grin. Lily rolled her eyes. Oliver was known for spontaneously doing random things. One of those things was taking off his and her helmet. She gave him a weird look since he was still on top of her. He bent forward and kissed her. Lily wasn't expecting that though. She felt her heart skip a beat because it had jumped in her throat. She finally settled to the kiss and snaked her hand up behind his head. Never in Lily's life did she expect to be kissing Oliver. The goofball who was there to make Miley and herself laugh.

Reluctantly he pulled away because of the lack of air he was getting. She looked at him, her hand tangled in his thick, brown hair. He gave a sheepish grin on which she returned. Lily was about to lean up for another kiss, when one of the skateboarders jumped over them. "Get out of the way! Make out somewhere else!" Lily let her hand fall from his neck as he got up off her. He looked at her a bit embarrassed. He picked up their helmets off the ground and handed Lily's her.

He looked at his watch. Seven fifteen. He had to be home soon. The both of them had embarrassed smiles on their faces, which they couldn't wipe off, and refused to look at each other. "Um…I have to go home for diner." Oliver muttered and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He still had the small goofy grin on his facial features. She nodded at him. "Thanks for teaching me how to skateboard." He bent down to peck her on the cheek but she had turned her head to say 'Your welcome' when their lips came in contact once more. This time they pulled away quickly, still embarrassed. Lily was the first to return to her normal self as she smirked at him.

"No problem." She said as she took two handfuls of his collar and pulled him down so that their lips could touch once more. Oliver felt a grin tug even more at the corner of his lips as he responded. The two let go of each other's lips and Oliver grinned. "I got to get home." She said picking up her skateboard and backing up. "You can borrow my skateboard to practice." She said blushing. She turned around and got on her skateboard, but quickly went over to Oliver and pecked him on the cheek and quickly went back to her skateboard. "Bye!" She said in her usually cork voice as she skated home waving. Oliver just grinned and walked home glad that he decided to learn how to skateboard.

**End**


End file.
